


The Sky Under the Sea

by xXdark_passengerXx



Series: Shizaya Week 2020 [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: "i missed you", Hallucinations, M/M, Reunions, Shizaya Week 2020, Stranded on an Island, its mostly near the ending so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdark_passengerXx/pseuds/xXdark_passengerXx
Summary: ❝i love the way your voice says its gonna get back to me someday;as i brace my knees, you hold me down with your eyes ❞-Izaya pisses off the wrong people, and as a result, they leave him stranded on an island to die. For some reason, he hallucinates and sees Shizuo with him on the island. He refuses to admit that seeing the blond helps him as he tries finding his way back home.-Shizaya Week 2020 - Day 7: Reunion / "i missed you"
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	The Sky Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> tw: there are some mentions of being drugged and of being touched uncomfortably (eg a hand around the waist), but theres not much said about it and its nothing too intense. this is meant to be more of a lighthearted fic

  
Izaya gasped as he resurfaced, flailing in the water as he desperately tried swimming to the island that was just a few metres away from him. It was probably only difficult because he didn't know how to swim, but luckily, he managed to climb onto the island, feeling the sand stick to his skin as he laid on his forearms.

He heavily breathed as he watched the ship cruise away, the men in the ship laughing as they left him alone on the stranded island.

He should've known something like this would've happened one day. He had a bad habit of selling the wrong people's information, and as dangerous as it was, he never stopped. He should've known he would've been unguarded one day, he should've known people wouldn't appreciate his way of working.

Izaya deeply sighed before coughing out water. He began shivering lightly as he felt his wet hair stick to his forehead and his soaking clothes cling to his skin.

He wanted to get up, he knew he had to, but he was so tired. He felt like he needed a few years of sleep to be able to stand up. Still, as tired as he felt, he got up into his forearms, forcing himself to sit up on his knees.

"And the great Izaya Orihara has fallen."

Izaya, surprised at the sudden voice, fell back onto his stomach. Looking up, he felt his vision sway a bit. He had to squint his eyes to get the sun out of his sight, but when his eyes began to focus, he saw a mop of blond hair. Izaya immediately grimaced.

"Ah, Shizu-chan, what a surprise," he commented, refusing to attempt to stand up. He didn't want to struggle in front of Shizuo of all people. "Fancy seeing you here—"

Izaya paused, taking a good look at Shizuo again. What were the chances he'd get dumped onto an island with Shizuo? It just wasn't possible, there was no way he was actually here.

He blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Shizuo was gone. He sighed again, the need to get off the island growing stronger with every second. He sat back up to how he had been before.

"You look pathetic like this."

Izaya nearly screamed at the sound of Shizuo's voice, but he made no move to stop himself from standing up. When he was finally on his own two feet, he found a tree to lean against as he stared up at Shizuo.

"I must be going crazy," he muttered to himself.

" _Going_ crazy?" the blond laughed, and Izaya then knew he was nothing more than a hallucination. Shizuo wouldn't have spent time taunting him, he would've thrown Izaya into the ocean and watched him drown. "You really think you weren't before?"

Izaya ignored him as he took in his surroundings. It was a fairly large island— large enough that he couldn't see the other side of it. He didn't think anyone else would be here, but maybe there were some things he could find to help him.

"What, scared to admit that I'm right?"

Izaya didn't answer him. If he ignored him enough, he'd go away. Izaya wondered why he was hallucinating. Was it the heat? Drugs that the men had slipped into his drink? Maybe it was from almost drowning. Either way, it wasn't real. It would disappear eventually, or so he hoped.

"If you don't answer me, I'm gonna throw you into that tree."

That sounded like Shizuo, Izaya admitted. It made sense, he supposed, since it was a figment of his imagination after all.

Slowly, he let go of the tree and began walking. He wasn't too sure where he was going, but maybe looking around a bit would help. What wasn't helping was the sound of Shizuo's footsteps behind him.

"Hey!" Shizuo shouted, suddenly right beside him. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he glared down at Izaya. "It's rude to ignore people when they're speaking to you."

Izaya waved him off with a lazy hand, turning his head the other way. "As if I care."

"You should."

"No, I shouldn't. You're not real, but even if you were, I'd ignore you," Izaya explained, looking up at some trees that held some coconuts. He thought about grabbing one or two, but he wasn't too hungry at the moment. He'd be back when the drugs wore off and he was able to properly walk.

"You wouldn't ignore me. You'd be the one bugging and taunting me."

Izaya didn't like how right he was, so he didn't reply as he continued on walking, feeling himself become the tiniest bit less drowsy with every step he took.

"Why you?" Izaya questioned aloud, giving a quick glance to Shizuo. "Of all people, why are you here."

Shizuo shrugged. "You tell me, Flea."

"Well, I hate you, so maybe my mind is encouraging me to get away from this island as quickly as possible," Izaya reasoned, smiling as he found some planks of wood. He tried running to it but slowed down when he felt like he'd trip over his feet. He bent down and grazed his fingers over the old wood. He assumed someone else had probably left this behind, but why? Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. It helped him out.

"That's not right."

Izaya glared back at Shizuo, two pieces of wood in his hands as he tried figuring out how to place them together. "Well, I don't think you have any right to judge with your lack of experience on how to build a raft."

"That's not what I meant." Shizuo walked over and sat across from Izaya. "I'm not here because you hate me."

Izaya didn't like where the conversation was going. He set the planks aside as he looked around for something he could use as rope. "I've been wondering.. It doesn't matter what you say, you're not real, so therefore, any word that comes out of your mouth doesn't make sense. Besides, I'm not going to trust a fake Shizuo who doesn't even know how to play his part."

Izaya grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it at the hallucination. It may not have bugged Shizuo but it gave Izaya some sort of satisfaction.

"Are you saying I'm not acting like myself?" he questioned, to which Izaya ignored as he got up and walked over to some stuff he found in the distance. Of course Shizuo followed behind. "Because we both know that's a lie."

"You're trying time tell me you wouldn't have killed me by now? Please." Izaya rolled his eyes as he scavenged through a pile of junk.

"You're imagining what you want to see."

"As I said," Izaya grimaced when he found nothing in the pile, "Nothing you say makes sense."

"I think it does make sense, and that's what scares you." Shizuo walked over to Izaya, who took a few steps back with a glare. He didn't have any knives on him, but he found a rough-edged stake in the pile, so he held that up.

"You not attacking me makes sense?"

"It's what you want," Shizuo explained, taking another step forward. Izaya hesitantly took one back, feeling his footing become unsteady again. "You want me to speak calmly to you You want us to have playful banters, not threats. You want us to get along."

"As if," Izaya scoffed, feeling his breath quicken when his back hit a tree. "You think that Protozoan is able to get along with others? You think he can speak to someone without attacking them?"

The stake dropped from Izaya's hands. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, but he refused to back down. He held a steady grip on the tree behind him as he glared at the blond with all his might.

"I hate you."

He felt his eyes grow heavy as his body dropped onto the sandy ground.

—

His eyes shot open and he sat upright as quickly as he could, glancing around. So it was real, he thought, his fingers playing with the soft, warm sand. He thought back to Shizuo and wondered if he were still around. He wasn't, from what Izaya could tell. Good.

Izaya stood up, his mind more clear and less drowsy. He wouldn't have to see Shizuo's face anymore, and he smiled at the thought as he walked over to the wooden planks he found earlier. He didn't think they would be very useful, stakes were probably a better fit for a raft, but he decided to keep them with him just in case.

As he walked to the pile, however, he found Shizuo sitting by it, tossing one of the planks into the air and catching it.

"Why are you still here?" Izaya practically yelled, stomping over to the blond. He wanted to kick him, punch him, but he wasn't real, so he stood in front of him instead, towering over.

"You tell me." Shizuo grinned up at him. "I told you, you want me here."

Izaya glared, watching Shizuo throw the plank into the air one more time before he caught it. He threw it into the pile with the rest, silently hoping none of them had broken. He was mostly focused on the problem at hand.

"I don't want you anywhere near me," he hissed out. He didn't know why he was getting so riled up, that was Shizuo's job, but he couldn't stop himself. He tried telling himself it wasn't real, but that only made him rage even more.

Shizuo gave a pointed look. "We both know telling yourself over and over again doesn't work."

Izaya had half a mind to walk away, but Shizuo would only follow; it wasn't like he could run from his mind.

"You stay here," he told Shizuo, knowing how pointless it was. Shizuo looked too amused for his liking, but if Izaya believed enough, maybe Shizuo would disappear. "I'm going back to my raft."

"Your raft?" Izaya heard Shizuo laugh behind him. Just as he expected, Shizuo was now sitting by his stake. "It's a piece of wood."

"I'll find more." Izaya took a glance around, taking in how big the island was. Around him, he couldn't seem to find any more stakes. "Or else I can't get home."

"What if you can't get home?" Shizuo inquired, watching Izaya go through bushes in search for anything useful. "What if you die making this raft?"

"Then I die," Izaya muttered, smiling to himself as he found another stake, except shorter. That was fine, he'd make it work. He happily tossed it next to the other.

"You're just gonna accept that?" Shizuo stood beside him, an eyebrow raised.

"You're distracting me." Izaya pushed on Shizuo's chest, knowing it wouldn't do anything. Still, Shizuo stepped aside, letting Izaya pass through and search some more. "Besides, there isn't anything else I can do."

"If you can accept death, why can't you accept me?"

That made Izaya freeze. He stayed in his crouched position, refusing to look back at Shizuo. "I haven't accepted death— I won't go down easily."

Shizuo sighed and flopped down beside Izaya, staring up at the sky. "Don't you want to die with some weight lifted off your shoulders?"

Izaya nearly punched the other man. "I'm not going to die—"

"It's not like there's anyone here. Just say what you need to say."

Izaya finally met Shizuo's eyes, and even if they weren't real, they were just as soft and honest as he remembered. He just wished Shizuo could've looked at him with those eyes.

He took a breath before biting his lips, his fists clenching but he paid them no mine.

"I wish you were here with me."

—

Izaya had finally found enough stakes to create a raft. It wasn't going to be a steady ride, but hopefully, it was enough to get him out of here, wherever that was. All he needed now was some rope, which he didn't have any luck in finding.

"How's this even gonna work?" Shizuo asked, watching Izaya walk across the island as he searched for some rope. "You're gonna build it and just let yourself out into the sea? Who knows how far you are from any land, any life. Plus, you haven't been eating anything other than coconuts, that's not very nutritious."

"Shizu-chan wouldn't pester me like this," Izaya mumbled, eyes flickering across every grain of sand. "I bet he wouldn't even think about eating if he were stuck."

Shizuo sighed, standing in front of Izaya. "You sound hopeless."

"You said it yourself." Izaya shrugged, looking off to the side. "I'm just going to let myself out into the sea and hope for the best. If I don't die by hunger, maybe it'll be by some sea life."

"Izaya—"

"I think I found some rope!" Izaya excitedly ran to what he thought was some string, but when he got to it, it was just some sand-covered bones. Somebody didn't make it out alive. _This could be him_ , he thought darkly, dropping the bones with a flinch.

Izaya didn't want to give up, not when he was so close, but what was he supposed to do. He didn't even know where he was, he didn't know how long it had been— he could've been living the last few hours of his life and he wouldn't know.

He was going to die.

He turned to Shizuo, who stood there with a concerned look— one the real Shizuo wouldn't ever give him. Still, Izaya let himself pretend. He wasn't real anyway, he was basically talking to himself.

He walked up to Shizuo, put his arms around his neck and kissed him. The real Shizuo wouldn't have kissed back, but if he just forgot about life off this island, it might as well have been real.

"You're not gonna die, Izaya," Shizuo whispered against his lips. His hand came up to Izaya's face, wiping at his eyes. Izaya hadn't even realized he'd started crying.

"I bet everyone's throwing a party at home," he whispered, his heart clenching at the thought of everyone dancing over his grave. "They probably don't even realize I'm not there."

Shizuo didn't say anything, and Izaya didn't want him to. He didn't want anyone to confirm his suspicions. He just held onto Shizuo tighter, wishing he could be back at home. He didn't know if he was more upset at the thought of being forgotten or of Shizuo not actually being here. 

_What was he doing?_

Izaya harshly pulled away from Shizuo at the thought. It was only four words, but it was enough to get him thinking straight. What was he doing? Was he really just going to accept death? Was he really just going to pretend this was Shizuo? It was laughable, he was _Izaya Orihara,_ and he was going to get home.

Before turning away from him, Shizuo seemed to smile. Izaya disregarded him, he didn't need that kind of distraction, so he continued to search for rope. He'd need a lot of it, but he couldn't even find a single strand.

Finally, moments of searching later, his hunt ended. He found some rope, all jumbled in a pile, but it seemed enough. It was probably left behind by some previous prisoner.

Izaya took the rope into his arms and walked past Shizuo— who openly stared at him— and towards his pile of stakes. He sat down in front of the pile, trying to figure out what the best way to tie the stakes together would be.

"Should've been a boy scout like you'd wanted."

Izaya briefly panicked, wondering how Shizuo knew about his childhood dream, but then remembered that he was hallucinating— Shizuo would know what Izaya knew.

Izaya ignored him, picking up the rope and two pieces. He experimented with different methods, with different knots, but they all came undone too easily.

"Try making a cross—"

"I don't need your help!" Izaya snapped, and when he looked at Shizuo, he saw him shaking his head at him condescendingly. "What?"

"Don't do this again. You're just gonna make yourself even more tired."

Izaya was exhausted— had been for days. _He knows what you know,_ he had to remind himself. Any advice that Shizuo gave was advice from Izaya himself. If he continued to think like that, then there would be no issue. He just wasn't used to Shizuo actually being nice to him.

Still, he asked Shizuo to repeat himself and tried the knot in the way Shizuo explained. It looked steady enough, he thought, beginning to do the same to the other planks. It wasn't like he could figure out a better idea.

Finally, he had the raft ready. He had just enough stakes and just enough rope. Too bad he couldn't find a way to make an oar. He supposed he could've used the wooden planks, but he had used those in a attempt to make a fire.

With a sigh, Izaya dragged his raft to the edge of the island. He stared out into the sea, seeing nothing but water, and he felt hopeless again.

"You should probably rest first," Shizuo suggested, coming behind him. He felt arms wrapped around his waist and Shizuo's chin on his shoulders. "You'll be more alert that way."

He was right, and it only made sense, but Izaya was so tired, and with each passing day, Shizuo would grow more affectionate. Izaya was too afraid of it reaching the point where he couldn't differentiate between the real Shizuo and this hallucination.

As much as he didn't want to, he forced himself out of the strong arms. He looked back at Shizuo and smiled, hoping that if he somehow made it out alive, the real Shizuo could at least sit down and have a proper conversation with him.

Without another thought, he pushed the raft into the sea and climbed on top, letting the currents take him away from the island. He watched Shizuo's figure become smaller and smaller as the exhaustion finally caught up to him. He felt his vision fading as his back hit the raft.

—

"—Okay?"

Izaya lazily blinked his eyes open, a hand already up to rub the saltwater away. When he felt a bit more of his consciousness return to him, he realized someone was touching him and he began to panic. He hit the man over his head, but it didn't do anything. He hadn't eaten anything in days, it wasn't like he had any strength to hit someone and make it hurt.

"Hey, wait!"

Izaya contemplated between jumping out into the water and biting the man's shoulder. In the end, he let himself be dragged wherever. When he woke up a bit more, he found himself on a jet ski with someone staring intently at him.

Immediately, he sat up straight, leaning back as he realized how close the man was to him.

He wasn't too sure what to do, so he just stared at the man in confusion.

"You..." Only then did Izaya realize how hoarse his voice was. He cleared his voice before trying again. "You took me out of the water?"

The man smiled, but something about it felt off to Izaya. "Yes, I did. I saw you floating around."

Izaya wasn't too sure how he felt by the lack of words, but he shrugged it off as his paranoia. "Where are we?"

Fortunately, the man spoke Japanese, which meant they had to be near Japan. He hoped they weren't too far from Ikeburuko.

The man furrowed his brows before giving another grin, a little more excited than the last one. "Tateyama. You're lucky to be alive, you know. Who knows how long you were in the water for."

He was lucky, he thought as he stared down at his reflection in the water. He really did think he would've died out in the sea. What were the chances that someone would've found him?

He then thought about where they were. Tateyama, he repeated in his mind, trying to map everything out mentally. He wished he knew where that was. He wished he could think straight because he _did_ know where it was, he knew he did, but his mind was too fogged up.

"How far is that," he began, still struggling to speak, "From Tokyo?"

"Like, four, five hours maybe?" the man guessed before shaking his head. "What were you doing out in the sea? You could've died."

What was he supposed to say? That he was a terrible person and someone finally got fed up, dumping him onto an island?

"I..." He looked away from his reflection, averting his attention to the man again. "I need to get to Tokyo."

He hadn't even realized how he must've seemed to him. He was practically begging the man with the most desperate look on his face. Izaya Orihara, he had to remind himself, _you're Izaya Orihara._

He straightened up and tried calming down. The man only watched with a look in his eyes.

"Take me to land," he said, his voice making it sound like an order. He couldn't help but let a small smile take over, liking how much of himself he was beginning to sound.

"Yeah, sure," the man agreed, turning around in his seat so he was facing the front. "It shouldn't be long before we make it back."

Izaya glanced back at the sea, searching for a certain blond-haired man, but he saw nothing but water. Was that it? Did he finally get the two minutes of rest that he needed for his hallucination to go away? Izaya grimaced, not feeling too thrilled at the thought.

"Oh, here!" The man took off his cloak and handed it over to Izaya. "You must be cold."

He was, but he wasn't going to admit that, and he wouldn't have even taken the cloak, but his shivering was becoming unbearable. Hesitantly, he took the cloak, wondering why the man was wearing it in the first place. It was a little suspicious.

"You can hold onto me so you don't fall off."

Izaya took his words in and frowned. He raised his hands to do as the man said but then stopped himself. There was something about him that made Izaya wary, made him nearly want to hop off the jet ski and find another way back.

"I'll just hold onto the sides," Izaya declined, grabbing hold of whatever he could. The man didn't say anything or move for a few moments, but then he was laughing and starting the engine again. Before he knew it, they were moving faster than Izaya thought they would.

—

Izaya got off the jet ski. He was doing fine on his own, but the man decided to help him down by putting his hands on his waist. Izaya didn't even bother to pretend he was grateful. He just shook off the man's hands as soon as he got off.

He held the cloak tighter as he felt another gust of wind. He hadn't realized how cold he was before, but being away from Shizuo was making him feel all kinds of things. He was always lonely, and he was fine with that, but he'd gotten used to Shizuo's presence. He didn't like not having him around.

"I'm assuming you still need my help."

Izaya refrained from glaring at the man. "No, I don't. I'll be fine without you."

Izaya began walking away, but the man put an arm out in front of Izaya. "I was just teasing. I'd love to help you."

"You can help me by giving me some yen," Izaya bargained, thinking about how much it would cost him to get home. "Enough for a train ride."

The man laughed, throwing an arm over Izaya's shoulders as he began dragging him away from the crowd and towards some more residential streets. "I think you need a good night's rest before you continue exploring the world. I'll give you some money tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Izaya reasoned, a hand on the man's arm as he tried pushing him away. "If it's too much trouble, I can ask someone else."

The man grew quiet before he sighed. "All right, sure. I'll give it when we get to my house."

"I don't remember agreeing to go with you."

"Well, if you want the money, you'll have to spend the night," the man explained. Izaya didn't like his tone. "I care about your wellbeing."

Izaya nearly scoffed as he looked to the side. He wasn't too sure what the man was planning or why he was so persistent, but he knew it wasn't too good. He had to get the money and then leave as soon as possible. He hoped he wouldn't let his fatigue take over his judgement.

For now, he continued to walk. He could tell people were staring at him, but he kept his eyes straight ahead as he walked. He knew his skin must've been disgusting with sand and his hair dirty with seawater, but he just wanted to get home.

Apparently, he was still five hours away.

"You should run while you still can."

He jumped at Shizuo's voice. Snapping his head to the left, he found Shizuo staring down at him as he walked with the pair. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he glared at the man beside Izaya.

"Shizu—" Izaya got out before he shut himself up. He hoped the man didn't hear anything, but it seemed he used up all his luck to survive the water.

"Hm?" He hummed, looking back down at Izaya who was still in his grip. "Is that your name?"

Izaya bit the inside of his cheek as he contemplated what to do next.

"Yes," he said in the end. "Don't bother telling me yours, I'm not interested."

He really didn't want to know, so he was glad when the man didn't tell him anything. It was probably to keep his own identity a secret, just in case his plans to do whatever went haywire.

"Seriously, Izaya, just shove him to the ground and run," Shizuo suggested. Izaya couldn't see, but he bet the blond's hands were clenched in his pockets.

He gave Shizuo a reassuring look but said nothing in fear of the man overhearing. Shizuo just grumbled, but he didn't disappear.

Izaya smiled unknowingly. He took comfort in his company, appreciating that he wasn't completely alone.

"Here we are!" the man cheered as he finally let go of Izaya's shoulders, unlocking the front door instead. "It's a little small, but I'm sure you'll be fine."

Izaya stayed silent as he followed the man inside, the intensity of Shizuo's eyes boring holes into his back. He ignored him as he stood in the middle of what looked to be a living room.

"Please, make yourself at home." The man gestured to the couch as he disappeared into the kitchen. When he returned with two glasses of water and with some pre-made food, Izaya walked up to him.

"The money," he reminded, not liking the vibes the house was giving off. He glanced down at the food, feeling extremely uneasy by the thought of eating it. Still, he was hungry, and he felt like he could practically eat anything.

The man put the tray of food down as he took out his wallet. "You must be great at parties."

"You'd be supposed," Izaya mumbled, watching the man go through his bills.

"Well, here you go!" The man handed over more than enough money, and Izaya eyed him warily. There was no way this man would give so much up just for an unknown stranger. He probably thought Izaya wouldn't be making it out of the house.

"Thank you."

"Don't think you can go running away now." The man grinned, taking a seat. "Anyway, why don't you eat?"

Izaya sat down on the couch but made no move to take the food. Surely, if he ate only a few bites, the drugs wouldn't affect him too badly, right?

"Don't eat it," Shizuo demanded, appearing beside Izaya. "It's obviously drugged."

Izaya knew that, but he was so tired and hungry, he couldn't think straight. He didn't even know why he sat down. He was glad Shizuo was there to watch over him.

"I'm not feeling much of an appetite," Izaya lied, even though the food was looking great. Izaya clutched his stomach as he felt it growling at the sight, begging him to devour everything. "If you could let me sleep for a bit, I would appreciate it."

"When was the last time you ate?" the man asked, but a look at Izaya and he knew he wasn't going to get the raven to eat. "Okay, sure, let's get you to your room."

He stood up and Izaya followed behind, maintaining a distance just in case the other decided to do something. Izaya wasn't quick as he usually was— he wasn't too sure if he'd be able to dodge any attack in his current state. Hopefully, if anything did happen, he'd be well-rested first.

"Here you are," the man announced, opening a door. Izaya walked in, taking in the room with nothing more than a bed and a nightstand table. "I'll check up on you in a little bit."

Before Izaya could threaten him not to, the man had already shut the door. Izaya heard a click, but he didn't pay it much mind as he fell onto the bed.

"You're not actually sleeping here, are you?" Shizuo asked in disbelief.

"What if I am?" Izaya slurred out, feeling his eyes become heavy as he felt the tiredness he felt overtake him. "I'm tired and hungry and I want to go home."

"If you sleep now, you won't make it home," Shizuo reminded through gritted teeth. He shook Izaya, who sat up, annoyed. Shizuo was right though, the man was way too obviously planning something for Izaya to stay here.

Izaya yawned as he got up, looking around the room for a window. When he did, he felt dread wash over him. "That window isn't anything more than a hole in the wall."

"Whatever he's doing, he's done it before."

Izaya jumped at those words and dashed to the door, fumbling with the doorknob before realizing it was locked from the outside.

"Well, frick," he mumbled, biting his lip nervously. He didn't have anything he could use to picklock the door. With a sigh, he felt his back hit a wall as he slid against it. He held his head in his hands as he thought about the past week. Out of everything that was going to get him killed, it was this. Unbelievable.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted lowly, feeling regret for even thinking about stepping into this house. It didn't matter how tired he was, he was able to see just how suspicious the man was. Shizuo was his conscience, he was Izaya's rational thoughts, and Izaya ignored it all, thinking he'd somehow get out of it.

"You'll find a way."

Izaya felt himself feel much better with the warmth filling his heart as he heard those words. He looked away from Shizuo, his attention back on the door to hide his slightly reddened cheeks. He then sighed, standing up and walked back to the bed, dropping onto it. He was surprised when Shizuo didn't say anything. Before closing his eyes, he gave Shizuo one more glance just to make sure that he was still there.

"Hey, Shizu-chan?" he called out in a whisper. He wasn't afraid of someone hearing him, he just wasn't sure he wanted to say what he was about to.

"Yeah?" He heard from his left. Cracking open an eye, he found Shizuo laying beside him. Izaya hadn't even noticed. It was probably because his hallucination weighed nothing.

"I don't want you to go away," he confessed, his hand reaching over for Shizuo's. He wondered why he hallucinated for so long in the first place, but then decided not to think too hard about it in fear of Shizuo disappearing.

"I'll still be here," Shizuo reassured, referring to the real Shizuo.

Izaya shook his head. "It won't be the same. You hate me."

Shizuo's smile faltered. He reached over Izaya's eyes and closed them. "Just sleep for now."

Izaya did.

—

Izaya woke up to the sound of the door opening. He shot up, getting on his feet as he maintained a distance from the door. The man, who Izaya refused to get a name out of, looked in and smiled. 

"Good morning."

Izaya nodded, staying in place as he watched the man step in. Next thing Izaya knew, he was standing a foot away from the other, who looked even more disturbing than the last time Izaya had seen him.

"You're insane," Izaya said, surprised by how normal his voice sounded. When the other's smile faltered, Izaya felt some satisfaction as he smirked. "You think I wouldn't notice something was up?"

"Took you long enough." The man shrugged before reaching over for Izaya, who stepped aside. "Come on, don't make this difficult."

Izaya waited for the man to grab ahold of him before he kicked him between his leg, laughing as the man doubled over onto his knees. Izaya put his leg over the man's back, forcing him to lay on his stomach. He was surprised by how easily the man went down. Glancing out the sorry excuse of a window, he noticed it was dark with a bit of light, as if the sun were just rising. He probably hadn't expected to deal with this confrontation just yet. Izaya got lucky with how tired the man was. _That makes the both of us._

"I'm not too sure what exactly you were planning," Izaya began, taking a seat on the man's back to keep him in place, twisting the man's arm. "But you were so obviously suspicious, I wanted to see how far you'd take this."

The man groaned as he tried getting Izaya off him, but Izaya held on, pinning him down.

"Just run, Izaya." He heard Shizuo demand with an edge to his tone.

"I know what I'm doing," Izaya hissed back, glaring at the blond. "I have much experience with being kidnapped. I don't need a protozoan like you telling me what to do."

"You've always had people to help you out of those situations," Shizuo explained through gritted teeth, standing beside him. "It's different. You're alone now. Just hit him over the head and run out of here."

Izaya grew annoyed. "Not everyone can punch a man unconscious like you. Some of us are actually human."

Before Shizuo could retort, the man Izaya had pinned down laughed loudly, making Izaya blink twice before twisting the man's arm a bit more. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you called me insane." The man turned over, effectively pushing Izaya off while he was distracted. "Shizu isn't your name, is it?"

"Don't bring him into this." Izaya narrowed his eyes as he stood up, eyeing the door with his peripheral vision.

"Why? You were just talking to him a minute ago apparently."

"What do you mean 'apparently?' He's right—" Izaya stopped himself as he realized what he'd done. He cleared his throat, biting the inside of his cheek before smiling, waving a hand in the air. "Well, as fun as this was, I'm afraid I should be heading home now."

The man furrowed his brows. "What—"

Izaya bolted to the door, locking it before the man slammed his fists against the wood.

"I saw that look in your eyes, you're not as smart as you think! Whoever this Shizu is clearly doesn't love you back!" the man's muffled voice made its way through his ears. Izaya stopped his walk down the stairs, staring back at the door. "You obsessive freak. Don't you think that there might be a reason for that?"

Izaya contemplated those words before snickering, making his way back to the locked door. "That's where you're wrong. He didn't need a reason to hate me."

Izaya didn't explain himself any further as he trudged down the stairs, taking the money the man had given him out of his pocket as the man's shouts and insults grew quieter with every step he took. He grinned the entire walk to the train station.

—

On the train, Izaya saw his smile through the window and looked away, glancing to his side before his smile dropped, noticing the blond's absence.

No, he thought to himself, his eyes darting to every inch of the train. He was just here a minute ago. He couldn't have left in the span of thirty seconds.

"Shizu-chan?" he called out, ignoring the strange look the woman to his right gave him. Izaya bit his lip as he closed his eyes, opening them again to see if the blond had magically reappeared. He hadn't.

Shizuo couldn't have left him. Izaya had finally felt like he had someone, he couldn't go back to the way he was living before. He didn't know if he knew how to.

Looking down at his lap, he sighed, leaning against the back of his seat.

"Shizuo?" he tried again, feeling his voice tremble near the end. Nothing. So he really was back to being alone.

He tried not letting it bother him. He tried telling himself he didn't need Shizuo. He survived for so long without him, of course he didn't need him. Izaya Orihara didn't need anyone.

Still, at the back of his mind, he silently hoped someone was waiting for him at home. Even though he'd be fine with anyone at this point, he wished nothing more than for it to be Shizuo.

—

Izaya stumbled out of the train station and smiled up tiredly at the city. He was finally home. He was so excited to just take a train to Shinjuku and sleep in his own bed and plan out his revenge, and that was what he should've done, but instead, he walked towards Ikeburuko to find Shizuo.

He had never felt more happy than when he had found the man. He walked towards the blond hair.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled out, dragging a trash can behind him. "Where the hell have you been, you scheming flea?"

Izaya tried giving his usual smirk but it ended up being one of the most genuine smiles he had ever given. He walked towards the man running at him, feeling his exhaustion catch up to him as his head began spinning.

He hadn't even realized he'd collapsed to the floor

He didn't care that he was passing out. He was home, he was in Ikeburuko, and he was with Shizuo. He was safe.

"Shizu..."

"Izaya!"

Izaya let his eyes shut with a relieved sigh. Back at the island, he was afraid of mixing up his hallucination with the real Shizuo. It seemed like his worst fear came to life.

—

Izaya groaned as he woke up, blinking away the bright light that was hitting his eyes. The first face he saw when he woke up was Shinra's, which was not a sight anyone would want to wake up to.

"Izaya, so you're alive!" Shinra cheered, grabbing onto his arm. "Where did you go? Did you go underground again? No, that can't be right. You wouldn't be so weak."

"Shizu..."

"What?" Shinra stared at Izaya before grinning. "Oh, Shizuo! Yeah, apparently, you passed out in front of him. You know, you made him really angry! The first few days, he was pissed off, but the past couple of days, he's been knocking down your door!"

Izaya ignored Shinra's rambling as he sat up. "Where is he?"

"What?" Shinra paused, eyeing Izaya carefully. "Why?"

"I need to see him."

Shinra stayed quiet for a moment before prompting Izaya to lay back down. "What you need is more sleep.. and food. I didn't think it was possible for you to get any skinnier," he commented, holding up Izaya's thin wrist.

"Just bring him here," Izaya asked, knowing just how strange the request sounded. "Please."

Shinra sighed, holding up his arms. "Fine, but if he breaks your neck, it's your fault."

Izaya watched Shinra leave. He expected to wait hours before he got to see Shizuo, so he was surprised when the blond walked in only seconds later.

"You Louse," Shizuo hissed, stomping right up to him. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "What have you been up to?"

Izaya knew it had been only a week, but he felt like he hadn't seen Shizuo in ages. He brought up his hand and put it over Shizuo's, bringing a look of confusion onto the latter's face. 

"I missed you," he whispered, his hand tightening around Shizuo's. "I really missed you."

"What drugs did that crazy doctor give you?" Shizuo growled, swinging Izaya's hand away. He backed away, staring at Izaya for a few moments.

If Izaya had even gotten one more hour of sleep, he probably would've pretended that the island never even happened, that he never spent his days with an imaginary Shizuo, but he was still tired and his mind still couldn't fully tell the difference between the hallucination and the real Shizuo. It also could've been whatever drugs Shirna had given him.

Izaya kicked the blanket off himself and got out of the bed. He tried walking to Shizuo, who stared at him intently, but stumbled. Shizuo caught him surprisingly. Izaya grinned up at him, feeling a bit loopy.

"I missed you," he repeated, his face inches away from Shizuo's. This reminded him of the island again, kissing the hallucination when he finally admitted his feelings to himself.

He expected Shizuo to shove him to the ground, but he strangely stayed silent and stared at Izaya, confused.

"Why?"

"Because while you were nice on the island, it wasn't the same," he explained. He reached up for Shizuo's cheek, patting him on the cheek harshly. "A nice Shizuo isn't the same as you."

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of giving him a response, Izaya leaned up and gave Shizuo a kiss, one the latter wasn't expecting with the way he widened his eyes. This ended up giving him a shove though.

Izaya groaned as he hit his head against the floorboards. "Ow..."

"You're insane," Shizuo growled, crouching in front of Izaya. Izaya rubbed his head, looking up at Shizuo. Izaya was suddenly reminded of the man who had rescued him from the water. As he looked up at Shizuo, he could only see his concerned face as he had tried telling Izaya to run away

"Did you miss me?" he asked, feeling himself grow more drowsy. His eyes felt heavy as he let them close. "Because I missed you."

"Stupid Flea," he heard Shizuo mutter. He felt arms around him, and he felt safe again. "I like keeping an eye on you."

"So, you like seeing me?" he mumbled incoherently, snuggling into the pillow as he was let down onto the bed. He felt the bed dip beside him, and through barely open eyes, he found Shizuo laying beside him with a scowl on his face. Izaya smiled, thinking of how real this was compared to the hotel. "You missed me?"

Shizuo stared at him, looking as grumpy as ever, before he turned his attention to the wall in front of them. "Yeah, sure, I missed you."

Izaya let himself fall asleep with those words still ringing in his head, but not before he felt Shizuo's lips press against his hastily.

**Author's Note:**

> so this did not go the way i had planned. like not in a bad way, i just mostly expected to write about izaya on the island... i didnt think there would be so much focus on his way back home too. i just really wanted to include something that would show how just how divorced from reality he was
> 
> alsoo this wasnt originally meant to be a fic for shizaya week but i decided to somehow make it one... i know only really the ending was the reunion / "i miss you" prompt, so i apologize if it wasnt what you were expecting...


End file.
